


[Vid] Police Encounters

by owl_coffee



Series: owl_coffee's vids [13]
Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Forecast: bleak with isolated spots of joy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/pseuds/owl_coffee
Summary: I've got eyes for the policeman's wife.





	[Vid] Police Encounters

Song is "Police Encounters" by FFS.

Password: encounters

**Author's Note:**

> K has such a fucking hard life, you guys. But he has this one small corner of it which is (literally) filled with joy. 
> 
> Thoughts & comments always welcome! I have many so feels about this movie.


End file.
